Drawn Together
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Kaiba deals with his Yami obsession by drawing yaoi doujinshi featuring a human Blue Eyes White Dragon and Black Magician who have an uncanny resemblance to them. What Kaiba never counted on was Yami finding out and wanting to reenact his favorite scenes.
1. Chapter 01: Achromatic

**Title:** Drawn Together

**Summary:** Kaiba deals with his Yami obsession by drawing yaoi doujinshi in secret—featuring a human Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Black Magician, who have an uncanny resemblance to the two rivals. What Kaiba never counted on was Yami finding out and wanting to reenact his favorite scenes…

**Pairing:** Kaiba x Yami, human!BEWD x Black Magician

**Rating:** M for graphic lemons, sexual content, and mature language.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! _does not and never has belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be **lemons** in this fic, so enjoy! But first, a bit of plot to get us started...

* * *

**Chapter 01: Achromatic**

As the teacher droned on about pathetically easy English readings that were insulting to his intelligence, Kaiba silently withdrew into his own mind for the sake of his sanity. Although in truth, it wasn't much of a refuge because of what he had been choosing to distract himself with of late. For the past two years, Kaiba had been tormenting himself with thoughts of his only worthy rival, Yami. What had once been simply an obsession with defeating Yami in Duel Monsters had become so much more than that. He wanted to possess his rival in all ways, wanted to make it so that Yami only looked at him and no one else. Kaiba just ached for the former pharaoh in ways that he didn't even understand—in ways that he wasn't sure he ever wanted to truly understand.

Although Kaiba had tried to ignore it for as long as possible, it had eventually gone past the point of denial and the distraction was irritating to Kaiba on so many different levels. A little over a year ago, Kaiba had finally decided to take matters into his own hands and find an outlet for his unseemly desires. It was his thought that if he found a way to get it out of his system, then he could move on from the problem. However, since there was no way that he was ever going to confront Yami for those sorts of desires, he did the next best thing—he utilized his other talents to make things happen.

Of course, becoming a doujinshi artist was something Kaiba never would have considered being, let alone a _yaoi_ doujinshi artist on top of his responsibilities as president and CEO of Kaiba Corporation. But there was a market for Duel Monsters doujinshi and Kaiba had plenty of ideas about himself to funnel through his art in the guise of Yami as the Black Magician and an anthropomorphized Blue Eyes White Dragon with a resemblance to himself. He consoled himself by saying that it was purely a case of supply and demand—he had plenty of ideas to supply and there was certainly a large market of demand for such things. It had been his hope that if he got it out of his system, it would go away and leave him in peace. The mere thought of his own naivety on the issue was almost astounding to Kaiba; he hadn't realized he had any of that trait left in him anymore.

It was both fortuitous and troublesome that his first doujinshi had been wildly popular and had sold out faster than Kaiba would have imagined. Although he didn't know why he was surprised; he was a talented artist and it would have been more surprising if it hadn't been a success. Of course, then his natural pride wanted to see if he could outdo his own previous record and it spurred him into a follow up with a sequel. And then that turned into a third installment. When he published a fourth volume, it was clearly becoming a series and by then he had a loyal fanbase and a strong online following on his website.

In some ways, it made it easier to think of the scenarios when they were of his Blue Eyes with the Black Magician, even though Kaiba was painfully aware that they were just stand-ins for his own desires of Yami. But there was never a shortage of ideas and Kaiba found himself retreating further into an idea that he had been toying with for his latest issue.

_The Black Magician looked fondly at his rival, the ever beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragon, amused by the scornful glare he received in turn. His haughtiness was part of his glory, his regal bearing accentuated by his floor length white trench coat with silver trim that was reminiscent of his claws, and he maintained his ethereal appearance because of his long, flowing white hair that the magician never grew tired of running his fingers through—when his temperamental dragon allowed it, of course. _

"_Do you really think I'll fall for your tricks?" the dragon turned human growled, his blue eyes flashing violently with his irritation. If he still had a tail, it would have been wavering angrily in warning to the magician to refrain from his normal attempts at subduing him through magic. The mage had been quiet for far too long and the dragon was distrustful of silence almost as much as he was of the Black Magician's way with words._

"_You have in the past, my beautiful dragon," the magician pointed out, taking a moment to reminisce about some of their more memorable encounters. He enjoyed a good tussle with his dragon; few things were more challenging than trying to be with him._

_When Blue Eyes made a threatening noise, partially out of embarrassment that there was any amount of truth to the magician's statement, he was instantly outraged that he wasn't being taken seriously. The Black Magician reached out and stroked the underside of his chin like he was indulging a pet and Blue Eyes stepped back from the touch. "I will not be swayed by your words," Blue Eyes swore, knowing that was the real source of the magician's powers._

"_As if I needed words to bind you to me," the mage purred before stealing a kiss from his favorite dragon._

_Blue Eyes was quick to take control, using his superior strength to pin the smaller man against a wall. "Save sleep talking for when you're asleep," Blue Eyes snapped as he leaned forward in a threatening manner, carefully nudging one of his legs between the magician's._

"_Is that an offer to move this to the bedroom?" the Black Magician impishly asked, arching into the dragon's touch for more._

"_Hn," was the only offer the Blue Eyes offered before kissing the mage aggressively. He nipped at the magician's lower lip when he felt hands starting to wander to the closures on his coat._

_The action displeased the magician who saw it as a challenge and the mage murmured a spell that he had learned especially for his difficult dragon. Blue Eyes' only warning was the sensation of magic dancing over his body before the tingling sensation subsided and they were both left in the nude. "I hate it when you do that," Blue Eyes muttered, even as he took advantage of the disappearing barriers between them._

_The magician simply laughed as he surrendered himself to his dragon's strength, depending on him to support them against the wall as he positioned himself with a sigh. "You're just jealous that I'm more powerful than you," the magician teased, gasping when it earned him a rough thrust of their arousals together. _

"_Even if that _was_ true, I wouldn't waste time with such pointless emotions," the dragon scoffed, stepping up his efforts to distract the verbose magician._

_The Black Magician reveled in the kisses lavished upon him and he started calling out, "Kaiba-san," before—_

It was enough to pull Kaiba away from his thoughts, because he couldn't allow himself to slip in the identities, especially not during school hours. He was quickly refocused when he heard his teacher's harsh and disapproving, "Kaiba-san!" It made him realize that she was the source of the crossover of reality into his fantasy and that she had been repeating it several times to gain his attention.

Glaring hatefully at the woman, he was gratified when she recoiled from him despite the six rows of desks between them. He was irate that he had been pulled from his musings, even if things were about to take an embarrassing turn for the perverse. It also didn't help that the true object of his thoughts was only a few seats away.

The woman was unnerved by his stare, but she repeated herself for a third time, "I asked you to translate this passage on page 467."

Resisting the urge to just walk out of the room, Kaiba finally opened his book and glanced down at the work. It was even easier than the ones she had been boring him with earlier in the period and he rapidly translated it with the years of fluency lent to him through his thorough training for business, which included extensive English lessons and time spent abroad in America. When he finished reading, he couldn't resist the urge to add in English, "_Stop wasting my time with such elementary learning._" It was unnecessary, but he was still riled up from her interruption.

Kaiba ignored all of the eye rolling and muttering that his "showing off" had caused and he watched her gape in shock at his rude demeanor and lack of respect. She rather looked like a fish gasping for air on deck and it only further served to disgust him. Some days he really wondered why he even bothered with public school, other than the fact he was trying to set a good example for his younger brother. Well, that and he got to see more of Yami, even if they couldn't interact because of the differences between them.

His eyes always seemed to be drawn to Yami and he couldn't resist sneaking a peek over to see what Yami's reaction had been to his comment. Scarlet eyes were bright with amusement and a small smirk that made Kaiba wonder just how much the teen had understood; sometimes it felt like Yami could see right through him all the way to the secret thoughts he tried so hard not to harbor. Arching an eyebrow at the teen, Kaiba tried not to feel the warmth that spread through him at the little laugh it earned him from Yami.

Telling himself to stop acting like a stupid school girl with a crush, Kaiba forced himself to look away with a sneer that was meant more for himself than Yami. Doing his best to tune everything out, Kaiba ignored her threats to have him sent to detention. He was too powerful for the likes of her to punish; there were still some benefits to Gozaburo's original conditions set at the school after all.

Once everything had settled, Kaiba found himself unwilling and unable to return to his previous thoughts. It didn't help that he kept getting distracted by Yami and the way he was sitting as he tried to appear to be paying attention. There was something about the pose that made Kaiba's fingers itch to draw and he didn't resist the urge; it probably would be useful for a later panel in one of his future stories.

It was just as easy to lose himself in sketching Yami as it was in thinking about his alternative incarnation as the Black Magician he so often fought with during their duels together. He would have been suspicious about how still Yami was remaining—almost as if he knew he was being drawn in that specific position—if it weren't for the fact that his rival hadn't glanced back his way once since the last time. Kaiba ached to know the lines and contours of Yami's body, he wanted to feel them with his fingers to better define his art, but he knew that all of the power, prestige, and money in the world couldn't get him such a right—not that he would try any of those routes with Yami.

The sound of the bell ringing to dismiss class startled Kaiba and he swore when it made his hand overextend a line on his drawing that he was quick to erase. As he started packing up, an unexpected shadow fell over his desk and Kaiba looked up to discover with some shock that it was Yami standing before him. "What the hell do you want?" Kaiba gruffly asked as he subtly slid the picture out of view, his attitude as terrible as always when it came to Yami. He knew it was stupid to act out on his own frustrations at his behaviors, especially because it just drove a wedge between them even further, but it was a necessary precaution for self-preservation.

Grinning at the brusque demeanor and ignoring it completely, Yami questioned, "So what had you so distracted during class?"

The sight of Yami subtly peeking to see what he had been working on was enough to make Kaiba's heart flutter nervously. He could never quite shake the fear that Yami would somehow discover the truth about his work as a doujinshi artist, but he knew there was no way someone like Yami would ever read yaoi doujinshi, let alone about Duel Monsters themselves. Pushing those fears away, Kaiba tried to brush Yami off in the same manner, "It's none of your damn business."

"Oh, I think it is," Yami disagreed playfully, the lighthearted expression on his face melting a part of Kaiba that he kept trying to reinforce his barriers against and failing every time the walls came down a little more.

"And why's that?" Kaiba asked, humoring his rival even though instinct was telling him to let the subject drop for his own safety.

"Because you were staring at me for most of the period," Yami conspiratorially confessed in a low murmur that sent a shiver through Kaiba at the sound of it accompanied by a sexy confident expression.

Mentally cursing himself for having been caught and feeling as if his heart was in his throat, Kaiba tried to shrug it away as he abruptly stood up and started walking. Blatantly ignoring his protesting teacher as he left the room with Yami hurrying after him, Kaiba addressed him, "Don't flatter yourself."

Rather than taking offense, Yami laughed brightly and Kaiba hated the way it warmed him like nothing else did. He felt pathetic for being at the mercy of his rival in such a way, but Kaiba had long ago conceded that his mind just wasn't going to let go of Yami until someone more powerful and intriguing came along. When they came to the split in the hallways where they separated, Yami waved at him with a flirtatious wink as he said, "A picture lasts longer, you know," and with that he was gone, blending into the crush of students that stole him from sight.

Kaiba just stood there, letting the flow of students go around him as he stared blankly at the place where Yami had disappeared. Sometimes Kaiba thought Yami knew, that the teen was toying with him somehow, but he knew his rival was too honorable for such things. Plus, his pride would never let such a thing stand without confrontation, so Kaiba told himself to stop being so paranoid and go to math. The rambling lecture about being an idiot for looking forward to their next shared class sadly went unheeded as he distracted himself with other thoughts. He was already thinking about the benefit of his eidetic memory that he knew would be useful when he was touching up the drawing he had made while his math teacher bored him with equations that he had mastered by the age of twelve. It was a far better use of his abilities than using his perfect recall for his late night distractions.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully you enjoy this new story! This is all about the fun and humor of a situation, with a little romance thrown in for excitement.

And I must give a very special thanks to my Jolly Big Sis for helping trigger this idea during one of our rambling exchanges. Little did you realize what you started with that line of logic, ne?

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_The name was so over the top that Yami couldn't help but laugh heartily as he commented, "Sounds a bit kinky, doesn't it?"_

Yeah, this one is all about the lighthearted play. It's about time after all that heavy drama, right?

The next update will be on **Sunday, August 29** and we'll be finding out more details about what Kaiba's secret hobby is! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this new adventure and I'll hope you'll stay with me through this new story!


	2. Chapter 02: Chiaroscuro

**Chapter 02: Chiaroscuro**

Looking out the window in disdain while waiting for his conference call, Kaiba watched from the second story of the school as Anzu approached Yami and Yuugi under the tree where they sat during lunch. He hated seeing her—or anyone else—near Yami and that feeling of irritation burned inside of him like one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's Horobi no Burst Stream attacks, just waiting to be released. Pushing it down, Kaiba told himself to turn away from the window and focus on his upcoming phone call instead. He didn't need to be distracted by thoughts of how gorgeous Yami would look in a business suit or how much better it would be if the suit was on the floor and—

Interrupting his thought by lightly resting his forehead against the cold glass pane, Kaiba took a final look down at Yami before finally walking away and back over to his desk. Right now it was time for business; Yami time was later…_much _later. Later, when he was alone in his own room and—

The ringing of his cell phone mercifully interrupted Kaiba's thoughts and he allowed himself to sigh heavily once before answering it as he sat down at his desk, all thoughts of Yami chased out of his mind for the moment. That lasted as long as it took before he glanced out the window to admire the way the shadows of leaves danced along Yami's form in the shaded sunlight.

_So beautiful_, Kaiba thought to himself with a soft sigh of annoyance as he started sketching the scene alongside his notes while listening to his CFO droning on about the latest figures.

* * *

"Where are Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun?" Anzu asked as she sat down, glancing around for their absent friends.

Yuugi explained, "They're taking a make-up test, so I doubt they'll do lunch with us today."

"Perfect!" Anzu exclaimed, causing Yami and Yuugi to share a confused look as she scrambled for her bookbag. "I was going to wait until later to show you, but with them gone…"

Not understanding her sudden burst of enthusiasm, the boys waited for her to clarify what she meant. "So I went to the Mandarake in Ikebukuro yesterday," Anzu started to explain as she unzipped her bag and startled to go through it.

"Oh no," Yuugi groaned, suddenly having a better idea of what was going through her mind and why she waited until Jounouchi in particular was absent. He knew that Anzu made a weekly trip to Ikebukuro to visit the Otome Road area where she bought all of her yaoi doujinshi. Yuugi accompanied her only as far as the arcades, where he played games while she did her shopping before meeting up with her once again when she was done. "Trust me, Yami, you _really_ don't want to know."

Wondering what was making Yuugi act as if something bad was going to happen, Yami dismissed his concerns, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

When Anzu only shushed Yuugi for his commentary, Yami prompted her, "And?"

"And she went to a place called the _Boys Love Basement_," Yuugi answered instead, blushing in embarrassment.

The name was so over the top that Yami couldn't help but laugh heartily as he commented, "Sounds a bit kinky, doesn't it?"

Huffing in annoyance at the misconception, Anzu emphatically protested, "It's not like that! The Mandarake is just the basement and they specialize in—oh, forget it, it's not important!"

"Sorry," Yuugi sheepishly apologized, realizing that he may have pushed his girlfriend too far in his discomfort over the issue.

Nodding in silent acceptance, Anzu pulled out a doujinshi with a flourish and held it up for their inspection. It took a moment before Yami realized what he was looking at and he burst into hysterical laughter once it clicked into place in his mind. "_Seriously_?" Yami crowed as he tried to process the cover. Based on the distinctive costume, even though his back was to the viewer and his face hidden, it was clearly the Dark Magician standing off against a towering Blue Eyes White Dragon in battle. The dragon was roaring ferociously as the magician took up a defensive stance, all under the emblazoned title, _Millennium Masters._ "Tell me you're kidding! This can't actually be real, can it?"

"There's a lot of Duel Monsters doujinshi out there and not just yaoi. There are plenty of hentai doujinshi out there with people like the Black Magician Girl," Anzu replied with a knowing look at Yuugi who had more than one volume of her with the Black Magician and other combinations.

"But this isn't two guys—"

Grinning as if she were playing a trump card in an actual duel, Anzu gleefully announced, "That's where you're wrong," as she turned the doujinshi over to show them the back cover.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was no longer a beast, but a beautiful man with flowing, long white hair and a trench coat that was styled to recall his other form. Despite the superficial differences, Yami felt like he was looking at an illustrated Kaiba because of the fierce blue eyes that made him instantly think of his rival. Clearly the artist was basing her drawing off of the card's true owner, which made him look more seriously at the Black Magician. The character shared more than a few physical attributes with himself, but most noticeable were the scarlet eyes that were just as intense.

Yuugi stared at in shock, wondering how Anzu had managed to keep such a secret, but then he remembered he couldn't meet up with her yesterday because he was watching the Game Shop while his grandfather was out with Arthur. "Kaiba-kun would die if he ever saw this," Yuugi muttered, still not believing what he was seeing and feeling a little dirty for looking at it in Yami's presence.

"Nah, he'd sue the artist, close down the printing house, buy all remaining copies, then destroy them in a spectacular manner," Yami predicted, knowing that Kaiba would undoubtedly make numerous threats in the process. "Can I see it?"

"You're not going to rip it up, are you?" Anzu warily questioned before making her decision.

"Why would I?" Yami questioned with a playful smirk. "After all, they made me look pretty damn hot."

Resisting the urge to make a comment, Anzu said nothing as she handed it over to Yami with a small amount of trepidation. It was one thing for Yami to see the cover, but she hadn't exactly expected him to want to look inside of the doujinshi given its content and pairing.

Yami accepted it with a word of thanks, causing Yuugi to finally comment, "This is so messed up!"

"It's fine," Yami told him as he inspected the cover more closely. The drawing style was sophisticated and the artist had clearly done their research on the two cards and the duelists who possessed them. "I wonder if Kaiba would look this good with long hair…?"

"_That's_ your first thought?" Yuugi squeaked in awe of the reaction and a little bit concerned.

Then again, it was a far more normal reaction than Anzu saying, "Probably."

Grinning at Anzu before turning the doujinshi over to look closer at the front cover, Yami admired the loving attention to detail on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "This artist is a total Kaiba fangirl, isn't she?" Yami asked Anzu in amusement, noting that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was listed as the seme partner.

"That's kind of what I was thinking," Anzu agreed with a giggle at the uncomfortable way Yuugi was squirming over the conversation. It was only fair play for some of the weirder hentai things she had found in his room since they started dating a few months ago, although she had to wonder how much of it was Yuugi's and how much of it was on loan from Jounouchi's personal collection.

Her merriment was quickly turned to horror as she realized Yami was about to open it, causing her to exclaim, "No, don't read it!"

Tilting his head as he looked at her in confusion, Yami asked, "Why not?"

"Trust me, _don't_," Yuugi warned, knowing from personal experience what sort of things were potentially lurking between the covers.

Ignoring both of them, Yami opened it and started to scan over it from the beginning. The Black Magician had clearly been battling the Blue Eyes White Dragon, although the opening scene of the doujinshi started with him soundly winning with a final attack. "Maybe they're a fan of me after all," Yami mused in good humor, pleased with the reflection of his numerous victories over Kaiba throughout their actual duels.

When Yami turned the page, Anzu started to get nervous, knowing what was just a few page turns away. "Uhm, I _really_ wouldn't recommend reading any further…"

Too curious not to continue looking, Yami arched an eyebrow when the Black Magician cast a punishment spell, turning the Blue Eyes White Dragon into a human male—a very _naked_ human male, with his long hair pooled beautifully around him. Yami admired the figure, just as the Black Magician was doing the same while he approached the dragon turned human. Somehow Yami wasn't surprised when Blue Eyes argued that it had been his masterful manipulation of the mage that had led them to that moment, to that desired outcome that only the Black Magician could help him achieve. _He always was good at turning failure into success_, Yami thought in private amusement, wondering if the artist was someone who knew Kaiba well. Maybe it was one of his secretaries? No, surely no one would be stupid enough to risk their jobs and who knew what else what for the sake of some smutty art.

Turning the page, Yami actually wasn't all that surprised to see the Black Magician admiring his work through exploratory touches. "Hn, the Black Magician is totally the seme," Yami scoffed as he ignored the specifics of the text in favor of saving time by examining only the basic story told by the art. Even after he looked at the next page and saw how Blue Eyes had managed to flip their positions and pin the mage beneath him, Yami still couldn't help but feel that it was actually the magician in control. It really was beautiful, the way that the artist had drawn the hair curtaining around them and, a moment of stillness that was interrupted only by the fierceness of their eyes that were highlighted in close up panel details.

Knowing what came next, Yami fanned through the remaining pages, impressed by the rather lengthy depiction of their sexual exploit. Although more than that, he was amused by the rather generous proportions of their anatomy, even though his ego was pleased to note that it wasn't such an exaggeration on his part. On a whim, Yami looked up at Anzu and asked, "Can I have this?"

"Huh?" she blurted out, completely taken by surprise at the seriousness of his expression. She had assumed that he would be amused by the concept, but uncomfortable with the actual material, much like Yuugi was currently acting. Anzu never would have guessed Yami would be legitimately interested in the doujinshi.

"I'll pay you, of course," Yami reassured her. "It's 210 yen, right?"

Wondering how Yami knew the exact cost, Anzu assumed it was because hentai doujinshi ran for roughly the same amount of money and thought nothing more of it. "Yeah, but it's not necessary," Anzu told him as she waved it away. She knew that she could always buy another one for herself; it wasn't like Yami would go and brave a yaoi section to buy his own copy. There was just something so laughably absurd about the thought of Yami buying his own yaoi doujinshi that her mind immediately rejected it.

"You sure?" Yami persisted, feeling bad for taking it, since that had never been his true intention.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," she said with a bright smile.

Yuugi could only imagine what thoughts Yami keeping that particular doujinshi was going to cause Anzu to have, but as long as he reaped the benefit later when he was alone with her, then that was fine. At least, that's what he kept telling himself in the hopes of ignoring the fact that Yami had just expressed interest in something showing him in a highly sexual situation with a representation of Kaiba.

"I owe you," Yami promised her with a smile that made her heart flutter lightly despite her loyalty to Yuugi.

"Seriously, it's okay," Anzu protested, trying not to sound as flustered as she felt. "It's apparently a series, so it's not like it's the only copy in existence."

"Oh?" Yami hummed in interest, once again taking Anzu and Yuugi by surprise.

"Yeah, but this is all that they had and I didn't have time to run to the K-Books down the street to see if they had any more of the series," Anzu said, wondering if Yami wasn't more interested than he was letting on after all.

"Fascinating," Yami commented absentmindedly as he stole one final glance at the cover before slipping it into his bookbag to read later. Maybe he could glean a few ideas from it and see if maybe the artist knew something he didn't about seducing that particular breed of dragon.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't thank everyone enough for their enthusiastic support of this new story! It makes me even more excited to work on it and see this thing through! I love getting a chance to hear everyone's opinions on it and I look forward to hearing more as the plot thickens in later chapters.

Just for the record, all of the locations I've described are real places in Tokyo. I've spent many hours and yen in them, so if you ever happen to be in the area, you can check out all of these locations. Otherwise, there's plenty of pictures on the internet. Alas, these doujinshi don't exist anywhere except in my own mind and in the written form as a result.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Come on," Yami tried entreating him, convincing Kaiba of all the wrong things, "it's been awhile. My Black Magician is getting lonely without his dragons to keep him company."_

Yami certainly doesn't waste any time, does he? Such a wicked, wicked boy.

Next chapter will be posted on **Sunday, September 5th**, so please be sure to check back then!


	3. Chapter 03: Impasto

**A/N:** There are no warnings for this chapter, but there's an **update on posting schedule** at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Impasto**

For the rest of the day, Yami couldn't forget about the doujinshi and its contents. He was distracted all throughout class, contemplating what exactly it could all mean. It was extremely intriguing, all the more so since he kept thinking about it in terms of Kaiba. He couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba's reaction would be to it, but Yami wasn't about to inform his rival of his findings. Besides, he hadn't even properly read the doujinshi yet, let alone the other volumes of the _Millennium Masters_.

He was half tempted to go try and find more of the series, especially since he didn't have any pressing plans that afternoon to prevent him from doing so. It might be worthwhile to see if he could find out more information, even if it was a poor cover for his genuine curiosity about the pairing. Plus, he wanted to find out more about the artist behind the series, Unmei Dori's Enpei Kenzai. The name of the doujinshi circle was something that Kaiba had shouted about so often in their duels that it wasn't that surprising to see it used as the group's title. But the name of the doujinshi artist, it just begged for examination, to see what the real meaning behind the contradictory name of what was hidden and covered to what was the actual truth.

It was with those thoughts that Yami happened across Kaiba, who was sitting alone at his desk waiting for the room to completely empty out of the lingering students. Yami just couldn't resist walking over to the brunette who seemed as irritable as ever. "You seem stressed," Yami commented in passing as he neared, causing Kaiba's head to jerk up as he glared at his distraction.

"What would you know about it?" Kaiba haughtily demanded as he hid the small doodle under his elbow that he had been working on of his two tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon minions that served his humanoid doujinshi counterpart. He hadn't been expecting Yami to walk into the room, especially since school had been dismissed for the day. "And why are you here, anyway?"

Shrugging with a hint of a smile, Yami offered, "I can help you take your mind off of things if you want."

The darker part of Kaiba's mind was already purring at the implied perversion, but he wrestled against it for control. He would not think about blowing off some of his stress with the source of it, even if it was perfectly logical to assume having sex with Yami would absolve him of the burden he had been suffering under for years. Against his better judgment, Kaiba asked with a sneer, "And what would you suggest?"

Yami's eyes brightened at the potential for innuendo and his smile slid into a dirty smirk. "Oh, I could think of quite a few things," Yami said with a chuckle, not helping in the least to derail Kaiba's one track mind. "Some of which you might even enjoy if you actually let yourself have fun for once, Kaiba."

"I can manage just fine on my own," Kaiba stiffly retorted, trying not to read into the statements. He almost felt like he was being deliberately toyed with, but it was all just part of the game he and Yami played against each other when they weren't dueling with cards. Part of his inability to move past his infatuation with Yami was because of the sexual tension between them. There were times, especially when dueling, when Kaiba had to wonder if his rival didn't feel it as keenly as he did. His choice in wardrobe had saved him from embarrassment during their interactions on more than one occasion; Kaiba's body responded to Yami on such a primal level that it was impossible to resist.

"Do you want to duel me?" Yami casually asked, almost as if he was aware of the direction Kaiba's thoughts were heading.

Eyebrow twitching over the pun in English that Kaiba convinced himself Yami didn't know he had just made, he refused to allow himself look as excited as he felt inside at the offer. He wanted to duel Yami and do so much more, but Kaiba couldn't betray himself like that; he refused to act like an eager puppy ready to play its favorite game. "As if I have the time for such things," Kaiba harshly replied, his tone rough from his irritation at his own reaction rather than the suggestion.

"Come on," Yami tried entreating him, convincing Kaiba of all the wrong things, "it's been awhile. My Black Magician is getting lonely without his dragons to keep him company."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at the boldness of the statement, but his pride was quick to rebel against such a possessive reference to his Blue Eyes White Dragons. "_Your_ dragons?" Kaiba growled, unaware of the shiver he was sending through Yami at his fierce loyalty to them and the devastatingly sexy look that accompanied it.

Smirking as he leaned closer to Kaiba and braced himself with one hand on the back of the chair and the other on top of the desk, essentially pinning the blue eyed teen in place, Yami countered, "Is there anyone else who is more worthy of them than me?"

The lack of distance between them was starting to impact Kaiba's control, but he forced himself to keep tight rein on his emotions, even though he'd like nothing more than to pull Yami down and silence him with an aggressive kiss. "They're _mine_," Kaiba warned, even though the logical part of his brain knew that wasn't what Yami was implying. It was just so hard to concentrate with Yami so close, when all Kaiba would have to do is tilt his head back just a little more and move forward ever so slightly…

Maintaining eye contact and leaning in as close as he dared without actually touching Kaiba, Yami murmured in a sensual voice, "Then maybe you're mine, too."

Before Kaiba could even begin to react, Yami was gone, leaving him stunned and gaping in shock at what had just transpired. _Did he just…? _Kaibawondered, unable to even finish the thought because his hormones were at war with his pride. Kaiba belonged to no one, but damned if that hadn't been the sexiest thing Yami had probably ever said to him. All Kaiba could do was resist the urge to bang his head on his desk until he knocked the stupid out of him or until his hard on went away, which ever happened first.

* * *

**A/N:** As I mentioned at the start of the chapter, I'm warning for _**potential**_ delays that might occur in the upcoming weeks. I'm not saying that they're definitely happening, mind. My semester is starting up again and while I'm committed to continuing my fics without interruption, sometimes life just gets the best of me. I've got a very intensive semester coming up and while I'm reasoning that I've managed fine in the past, I have to be realistic and admit that there might be a week or two here and there where I miss an update. I'll do my best to warn for them ahead of time, but as always, updates on my LJ and Twitter will be posted for the occasions when I get caught off guard. I just ask for your patience and understanding if I end up faltering along the way, but I'll do my best to keep up my normal posting schedule.

Having said that, the two translation notes is that the doujinshi circle's name Unmei Dori translates to Destined Road, which Kaiba often talks about with Yami during the Battle City arc in particular. The name is probably a bit heavy handed, but Enpei traditionally translates to "cover and hide," while Kenzai means "actual," and implies things not hidden. So in my mind, it's _loosely_ Hidden Actuality. Yes, there's numerous kanji out there that are probably far more appropriate, but I sort of liked the strangeness of it, because I think Yami would wonder about it enough to start thinking there's something more to the name, perhaps even a challenge to discover the truth.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Yami actually laughed out loud when the Black Magician misinterpreted the request as an invitation for another round of sex. He was surprised by the appearance of magical shackles that bound Blue Eyes in place on the floor of the dragon's lair and it was enough to make Yami double check the cover to see that it was in fact another seme Blue Eyes story. _

Although classes start this week, I fully expect next week's update to be on **Sunday, September 12th**. I'm thrilled everyone has been loving this story thus far and I've really enjoyed your comments and reviews! So thank you, as always!


	4. Chapter 04: Sfumato

**Chapter 04: Sfumato**

Stepping out of the elevator and walking past the theft detectors, Yami entered the basement of the Mandarake located in Shibuya with a bit of a swagger in his step. _What is it with them and basement locations?_ Yami wondered to himself as his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim interior, the creak of the wooden floors adding a soundtrack to the shuffling of feet and baskets as people browsed the shelves while J-Pop played faintly throughout the store. After Kaiba's earlier reaction, Yami was definitely curious to see more from the doujinshi artist and he figured he had a better shot at the bigger location in Shibuya. Failing that, he would head to the Nakano Broadway location, even though it was a pain to browse because of the way every section was split by floors and stores by interest.

Instead of heading to the right like he normally did, Yami turned left and wandered over to the large shelves that looked like endless rows of doujinshi, all nicely aligned in their plastic wrap with the dividers giving him a sense of where to look. It took a bit of hunting to find the Duel Monsters section against the left wall in the middle section and it was surprisingly larger than he had expected it to be. Scowling a bit at the fact it started on the third shelf up, Yami nudged one of the step stools over and used it to help him reach without strain. His annoyance quickly passed when he realized that no one would give him a second look at his higher location, since they would probably just assume that he was a girl with really bad luck when it came to her figure.

Starting the somewhat tedious process, Yami started pulling out the doujinshi one by one and sliding them back into place when he realized that they weren't the ones he was looking for specifically. It was amazing to him to see the variety of pairings, although some of them were disturbing like the Celtic Knight and Jinzo together. Trying to put the thought out of his mind and away from his overly vivid imagination, Yami continued picking through the selection, pausing only when he saw another representation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon with the Black Magician. It was surprising to him to realize that there was actually more than one artist who did that pairing, but the art was always subpar and he was somewhat insulted on Kaiba's behalf by the poor attempts at capturing the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He had started on the second shelf when he finally found volume two of the _Millennium Masters _series, the art instantly recognizable. The Black Magician was out of his traditional costume and was completely naked save for being decorated with strategically placed treasures and jewels in the Blue Eyes White Dragon lair. They were surrounded by all the riches of the world and yet the mage was looking at nothing except the rather smug looking human embodiment of the dragon whose lap he was lounging on in sensual repose. Yami found it an apt comparison to his own situation with Kaiba and he was once again impressed by the artist's ability to interpret things they should know nothing about at all.

After all, it didn't matter to Yami that Kaiba was the richest man out there and had endless amount of financial resources at his disposal. All he saw was Kaiba Seto and that was all he dueled, not the man or the myth, just his sometimes friend and always rival. It was a rather striking image and Yami wondered if that meant the Black Magician was part of the Blue Eyes' treasure stash, just prominently on display and awaiting the affections that would be lavish on him next.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Yami pulled the doujinshi all the way out and rested it on top of the row while he continued rifling through to see if he couldn't find another volume of the series. He inwardly rejoiced when he found another one three down from the first, this time it was volume four, featuring the two embracing each other. Blue Eyes was wearing his traditional coat, but it was completely open to reveal his chest, letting the Black Magician place a hand on his bare skin. The Black Magician was only wearing low slung black leather pants and had a small abstract representation of an arching white dragon with a single blue eye, the real Blue Eyes' thumb hovering near the mark possessively. Yami's eyes traveled upward, the resemblances a little too close for comfort as he saw the Black Magician, with his shared face and eyes, entwining his finger in that luscious white hair with dual smirks on their face as they leaned in for an almost kiss. It was a delicious image and Yami discretely pulled it free and set it on top of the other volume as he continued browsing.

It wasn't until he was on the bottom shelf that Yami found the third volume, almost as if someone had stashed it there in the hopes of coming back for it while they debated another purchase. Feeling no remorse, Yami took it and stood up to look at it, intrigued by the sword Blue Eyes was holding that was reminiscent of a dragon's claw with its dramatic curve that was caressing the Black Magician's neck. The Black Magician was returning the favor, holding his wand under Blue Eyes' chin, tilting his head back ever so slightly, the sexual tension practically jumping off the page.

Yami went through the remaining shelves, but he was disappointed to find nothing else by Enpei. Deciding on a whim to grab two of the other doujinshi featuring the same pairing by different artists for comparison purposes, Yami made sure he chose one with a seme Black Magician just to see how it was handled. He also couldn't resist picking up what looked like a gag doujinshi featuring the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Kuriboh and a side pairing of Kuriboh with the Scapegoats. It sounded utterly random and ridiculously hilarious, plus the chibi versions of the characters were all adorable; even though Yami was certain it would probably break his brain with the sheer physics of it all, he had to know.

Collecting all six doujinshi he had picked out, Yami walked to the other side of the store to see if he couldn't find a few other things to blend in with his purchases to make check out slightly less awkward.

* * *

Heading straight to his room when he got home, Yami pulled out the brown paper bag with the Mandarake logo on it and took out the doujinshi. Setting aside the non-Enpei ones for later, Yami went over to his book bag to get the first installment of the _Millennium Masters_ series that Anzu had given him earlier. Flopping onto his bed and making himself comfortable, Yami started to read from the beginning.

Although it was impossible to forget about the physical resemblances between himself and Kaiba to the characters, Yami found himself engrossed in the story all the same. He could easily visualize the corresponding expressions on Kaiba's face and it made Yami wonder if Kaiba could ever let himself go far enough to make such faces of ecstasy. It was more tempting than it should have been to imagine himself making Kaiba moan and writhe like Blue Eyes, but his mind couldn't help but wander. Yami wondered if Kaiba would play with his cock as skillfully as he did with Duel Monsters cards, an image of the absentminded way his rival caressed his cards in between plays coming to mind.

Pushing the thought aside, Yami concentrated on the doujinshi, appreciating that the Black Magician didn't suddenly turn into a weak, weepy uke as was so common. He was still defiantly taunting his dragon in a way Yami knew that he would totally do if he was with Kaiba. It was surprisingly sexy to Yami and he knew he should have been more disconcerted than he was. Then again, it wasn't that unusual for him to become aroused while thinking about Kaiba or dueling him. The intensity of their encounters always managed to go straight to his cock. It made him really grateful for those high walls of the dueling platforms, otherwise he would embarrass himself publically every time they dueled each other. Kaiba was just so passionate about everything he did, so it was only natural for Yami to wonder if that trait carried over into the sexual realms as well.

The thoughts were distracting to Yami and he made himself focus on the doujinshi once more. It ended shortly after the duo reached their climaxes, followed by a brief atogaki thanking readers for their support and featuring an illustration of Blue Eyes resting on his side, with a small dragon curled up asleep in the human's long hair as if it were a nest and another one flying around, all while the Black Magician unsuccessfully tried to lure one of them closer to play. The drawing was kind of adorable, especially the sleeping Blue Eyes White Dragon, although the way the sheet slid low on the human's hips made it look like it took place shortly in the aftermath of their coupling. It also drew his attention to a small mole near Blue Eye's hip and it was such an odd choice of detail that it made Yami wonder if Kaiba had a birthmark in the same area.

Pushing the thought aside in his anxiousness to move on, Yami set volume one aside and reached for the sequel. He was still entranced with the cover, finding something very sensuous about the pair's positions and the fact that the Black Magician was adorned in diamonds and sapphires that clearly spoke of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It amused Yami to see the way the artist had translated Kaiba's need to brand everything with his KC logo into such an image.

Opening the doujinshi, Yami began reading about Blue Eye's demand for a rematch from their previous battle. Yami actually laughed out loud when the Black Magician misinterpreted the request as an invitation for another round of sex. He was surprised by the appearance of magical shackles that bound Blue Eyes in place on the floor of the dragon's lair and it was enough to make Yami double check the cover to see that it was in fact another seme Blue Eyes story. Arching an eyebrow when he saw that it was still in listed as such, Yami flipped back to where he had left off and felt himself start to stir at the black magic spells the magician was using to pleasure his rival and how they were represented by lines that almost looked like tattoos. There was a sensuous beauty to it, the way the Black Magician would lick along the visible paths of his magic, heightening the pleasure for Blue Eyes even more.

Yami had to stifle a groan when the Black Magician mounted himself and started to enthusiastically ride his dragon, wondering if it would actually feel as good as the mage made it look. They were dangerous thoughts, but Yami's mind just couldn't leave the idea of it alone. The thought of Kaiba writhing underneath him was just such a tempting visual and Yami wasn't all that surprised to feel himself starting to harden with the thought of it. He wanted to know what happened when Kaiba let go of that tight rein he held on his emotions, wanted to experience the full force of his passions that Yami just knew were lurking somewhere under the surface.

Reminding himself to pay attention to his reading, Yami was pleased to see the magical restraints fade away from Blue Eyes with the mage's release. Even though it was kind of sexy, Yami just thought there was something fundamentally wrong about restraining the dragon. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to see Blue Eyes flip their positions almost immediately, pinning the Black Magician to the floor and making a few choice arrogant comments that Yami had no doubt Kaiba would say in the same situation.

What did end up surprising Yami was the appearance of handcuffs in the shape of dragon claws that were used to tie up the Black Magician. As Blue Eyes swore to pay back the mage tenfold for what was done with a sexy promise of, "My turn," Yami knew he'd never be able to hear Kaiba say that again without becoming severely aroused. _Like you don't already_, Yami chided himself, having inserted his own innuendo in previous matches before.

As Yami watched Blue Eyes torturing the magician in the sexiest ways possible, he was becoming hopelessly lost in it all as his mind substituted himself and Kaiba in the respective roles. He loved the way that the magician used his abilities to get out of the handcuffs only after they were both done in order to hug his grumbling dragon closer in embrace. It was an unexpectedly tender moment and Yami found himself wanting something he wasn't sure he could ever have.

It felt like the atogaki came too soon and once again, Yami was amused by the illustration. The Black Magician's staff was lying amongst their discarded clothes, with a tiny dragon adorably preening on top of the wand. The other dragon was firing a Horobi no Burst Stream at the Black Magician's hat to incinerate it, even as the mage complained to Blue Eyes over his unruly partners in crime. Yami had to laugh at Blue Eyes' response about how the hat made the Black Magician look stupid and it would never make him taller than the dragon turned human anyway.

The back cover was the reverse situation of the front, showing the duo in the Black Magician's room, surrounded by countless potions and spells swirling in bottles along the dark stone walls as they lazed on a chaise, entwined in magic bonds that drew them closer together. The Black Magician was behind the former dragon, spooned close to him and caging him with an arm braced in front of them, conveniently hiding the nudity promised by the R-18 rating on the bottom corner. Blue Eyes was turning back to look at the mage with a smirk and just a hairsbreadth away from kissing his powerful lover.

It was all affecting Yami far more than he expected and as much as he wanted to continue reading, he recognized his need for a break as his cock strained against his jeans. After all, he wanted to be able to concentrate on the next story. So hiding away the doujinshi, Yami snuck into the bathroom and was grateful when he didn't run into any of his relatives that would ask questions more embarrassing than his current arousal.

* * *

**A/N:** Because apparently all of my versions of Kaiba and Yami seem to scamper off into the shower at some point in my fics. Oops.

By the way, like I said in a previous chapter, this is the exact layout of the Shibuya Mandarake; I described the area where the Yu-Gi-Oh doujinshi was. So if you're ever lucky enough to go there, have fun!

As much as I would love to write oneshots featuring Blue Eyes and the Black Magician detailing what was going on in the doujinshi, I'll just have to leave it as descriptions for now due to my schedule.

Just to clarify for those of you who were worried, I'm not saying that I'm definitely missing chapters. I've still got the four remaining chapters of this fic, plus I'm making good headway on L&F. But I just wanted to give more of a head's up that things _might _change this semester as I get ready for my dissertation. I do appreciate all of the enthusiastic support, though!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_And here I thought all of this fighting was foreplay," Yami whispered for Kaiba's ears only, sending a shudder through them both at what was really being implied. _

Yeah, Yami's getting pretty bold now. Kaiba totally doesn't stand a chance…

It'll be a nice long chapter for you next week on **Sunday, September 19th **so be sure to check back then!


	5. Chapter 05: Crazing

**Chapter 05: Crazing**

Yami had stayed up late and read the rest of the doujinshi once the other members of his household had gone to bed, causing his current state of tiredness that made him feel lazy in class that morning. The third volume had surprised him with an unexpected dynamic involving his god cards Osiris and Ra of all things. It brought back complicated memories of being at the riverbank and almost at his defeat when Kaiba arrived and helped him to his victory, plus the rush of power he felt when he had faced off with Obelisk. The timing of the doujinshi release was shortly after the Battle City Tournament and the idea of the Blue Eyes White Dragon being jealous over the Black Magician's latest 'acquisitions' was something that had stuck with Yami long past his own perversions.

He had never really considered Kaiba's reaction to Osiris and Ra beyond the god card aspect of his rival's obsession. Had Kaiba really felt slighted by the presence of dragons more powerful than his own Blue Eyes White Dragons? There was just something in the depiction of Osiris' way of interacting with the magician and Blue Eyes reaction to it that troubled Yami—all the more so because he had no way of asking Kaiba about it. Although the atogaki had once again been an attempt at humor, there was something disturbing to Yami at seeing Blue Eyes possessively holding the Black Magician while the two Blue Eyes White Dragons defeated chibi dragon representations of Osiris and Ra.

It was clear that the doujinshi artist disliked the god cards and yet the dragons were drawn so beautifully—both in their true form and their human form—almost as if the artist couldn't help themselves. The representations of the anthropomorphic gods were handsome creatures, if not a bit flashy. Osiris was hot tempered and outfitted in red leather to match, quick to quarrel, and always ready to antagonize Blue Eyes. Ra was dressed more befitting of their ancient Egyptian culture, accented with golden jewelry adorned with the eye named after him, almost acting as a deus ex machina to get Osiris away from Blue Eyes, using the threat of Obelisk to force the ancient spirit to leave the destined pair alone.

Hearing Kaiba's speech about walking their fated road through the guise of Blue Eyes gave the words a whole new meaning to Yami and something inside of him ached in response. He wanted it to be true, but more than that, there was a line of text bothering Yami from the doujinshi. It had been stated by Blue Eyes to the Black Magician in the presence of the two ancient Egyptian gods and left untranslated from the hieroglyphs by the artist. Whatever had been said, it had been sufficient enough to convince Osiris to leave with Ra; it was clearly a possessive claim by Blue Eyes, but what had actually been said?

Yami knew it was probably just gibberish random characters, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they felt like words he should understand. For some reason that he didn't understand, Kaiba had been gifted with the ability to read the ancient characters, but Yami himself could only understand the underlying impression on a purely instinctual level that was less than useful for translating the specifics. He wondered if it would be suspicious for him to copy down the phrase and ask Kaiba to translate it, but it was such an awkward thought when he realized none of Kaiba's reactions would be favorable. Despite the mounting evidence of an ancient history between them, Kaiba had thoroughly rejected all connections to it, which was hurtful and yet unsurprising.

Still, there had to be some way to get Kaiba to help him. Maybe if he challenged Kaiba to a duel and made translating the phrase a condition of his victory? He knew that Kaiba was honorable enough to do such a thing, even if he complained the whole time about it. It was definitely a possibility, but the real trick was getting Kaiba to agree to such terms. Then again, there was something in Yami that didn't like placing conditions on their duels; they were so much more than that.

Then there was the fourth volume to consider, which had kept Yami up for a whole different reason. The fallout over the Egyptian god cards had clearly been causing strife between Blue Eyes and the black Magician and the tension had bothered Yami, almost as much as he was turned on by the angry make up sex afterward. It was too close to the weird anger issues Kaiba had shown after the Battle City Tournament ended and Yami was just as confused now as he was back then. He had felt the burn of rejection when Kaiba had gone from spending all that time with him during Battle City to practically ignoring him after the competition was over. And yet, somehow they were still pulled together by the strength of their attraction, their bond through the rivalry of dueling. He knew that a lot of Kaiba's bluster was just a front, but it made Yami wonder what his rival was trying so desperately to hide.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Jounouchi asked Yami as he waved his hand in front of the distracted teen's face.

Yami startled back with a noise of surprise, unaware of how it immediately drew Kaiba's attention to their interaction. "Nothing," Yami answered, not reassuring Jounouchi in the least. Of course, Yami didn't even believe his own answer, since his mind was defiantly disagreeing with whispers of, _Plenty_.

"Tell that to your face," Jounouchi muttered as he tried to assess his friend's current state.

"What's my face got anything to do with it?" Yami retorted, becoming more aware of his surroundings. "I'm just tired from staying up too late, that's all."

The latter comment immediately gained Kaiba's interest, even though it made him curse himself for wondering what specifically would keep Yami up so late at night…and if it was the same sort of perverted thoughts that kept him up all hours of the night.

Before Jounouchi could ask what was bothering Yami, he realized that Kaiba was blatantly watching them, causing him to yell at the brunette, "Yo, what the fuck are _you_ looking at?"

"Why would I look at you?" Kaiba smoothly retorted, causing Jounouchi to lunge at him, despite the desks between them.

Yami caught hold of Jounouchi's arm on instinct, having held him back from one too many fights. He was oblivious of how Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the point of contact, completely unaware of how it made the brunette burn just like it did the Blue Eyes Yami had been thinking about all night. "Come on, knock it off," Yami wearily reprimanded, not in the mood for their normal bickering. He didn't think he could handle thoughts of whether or not there was some deeper meaning to Kaiba's antagonizing Jounouchi for reactions.

"You should tell him to knock it off," Jounouchi petulantly shot back as he jerked himself out of Yami's grip.

Placing both of his hands on his desk and standing up, Yami walked over to where Kaiba was watching him suspiciously and with a hidden anticipation. Being careful to keep his back to his friends, Yami rested his hip against Kaiba's desk as he looked down at his seated rival with a smirk that gave Kaiba all sorts of wrong ideas that he was starting to desperately wish were right.

"What?" Kaiba gruffly demanded, staring defiantly up at Yami's eyes and challenging himself not to get distracted by them.

"So apparently I'm supposed to tell you to knock it off," Yami replied before leaning closer and murmuring conspiratorially, "but I have a better idea."

"Who's to say that my ideas aren't better?" Kaiba replied, intrigued despite his efforts not to be and yet unable to hold back his competitive nature.

Grinning at how easy it was to twist Kaiba's words, Yami questioned, "You have ideas about me? About what to _do_ with me?"

"Are you volunteering to find out?' Kaiba challenged, secretly hoping that Yami would agree.

Jounouchi watched the scene unfolding and couldn't help but loudly question, "Wait, are those two _flirting_?"

"Aren't they always?" Anzu teased, feeling emboldened by Yami's previous interest in the doujinshi she had shown him.

Amused by the banter between his friends, Yami kept the playful mood up as he asked Kaiba, "And if I said I was flirting?"

"I'd shove you off the desk," Kaiba snapped, not liking that there were interlopers in their game.

Leaning forward even closer, Yami teased, "To get me onto the floor?"

Kaiba didn't need Yami on the floor to do what he was currently desperate to do, but he wasn't about to tell his rival that. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kaiba answered with a sneer, unaware of how he was unintentionally leaning closer to Yami.

"Maybe I would," Yami told him, causing Kaiba's breath to catch and a slight heat to grace his cheeks. "The better question is would _you_?"

"We are _not_ having this conversation," Kaiba hissed, only displeased because there were so many witnesses present.

"And here I thought all of this fighting was foreplay," Yami whispered for Kaiba's ears only, sending a shudder through them both at what was really being implied.

When Yami pushed himself off of the desk to leave, it took every ounce of self-control for Kaiba not to reach out and stop him from leaving. Just before Yami walked away, he said over his shoulder, "By the way, I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

"And why would I be interested?" Kaiba arrogantly countered, needing to save some face in light of what had just happened.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Yami replied with a dirty smirk before walking away. Yami was saved from further questioning by the entrance of their homeroom teacher.

* * *

Kaiba had replayed that morning's events in homeroom over and over again in his mind throughout the day, but none of it helped give him any clue as to what just happened. Sure, Yami had always been a bit on the edge of slanted banter with Kaiba, but he just wrote that off as his rival's inherent sexual charisma. His very _intense_ sexual charisma. But this…this had been so much more than that. It had been blatant, outright flirtation and Kaiba just knew that he would be having a long night over it all. Then again, there might be a story or two in there that he could use for his latest issue that was due in a few weeks so he could have it ready in time for Comiket.

He didn't want to cave to the cryptic offer, but it _did_ give Kaiba a legitimate reason to approach Yami for a conversation and to wave off the interference of the Yuugi-tachi. It was something to consider, but there felt like a catch and Kaiba was wary of it all the same. If he told himself that it was just an extension of their normal games, then it wasn't so bad, but Kaiba was still having trouble trusting it all the same.

It drove Kaiba up to the roof to escape and he held back a groan as he saw Yami sprawled out in the sunlight, his uniform jacket unbuttoned and his non-regulation black beater rising up on his skin to expose a tempting glimpse of flesh. His mind was already cataloging it as something he would a) like to take advantage of, b) see more of, and c) sketch for later use, but Kaiba tried not to let it get beyond that because he was pretty sure it was a long list.

"So are you just going to keep standing there admiring the view?" Yami asked through a yawn, knowing full well that it was Kaiba standing before him.

"And they say _I'm_ the arrogant one?" Kaiba scoffed, willing himself to stay where he was.

"It's not like I'm exactly accused of being humble," Yami countered, knowing full well that he had a reputation in the dueling realm that almost rivaled Kaiba's in that regard.

"Not even the mutt is stupid enough to make that mistake," Kaiba coldly replied, still annoyed with the annoying teen that constantly interfered during his time with Yami. Kaiba almost half expected the teen to come bursting out onto the roof to interrupt, but it was only the two of them since class was still in session.

Letting the insult go in for favor of his plan, Yami held out on his hands and coyly gestured for Kaiba to come closer as he invited, "Come here."

"I'm not a _dog_," Kaiba spat, reacting out of his anger at how damn sexy Yami looked in that pose. It would be so easy to lower himself over Yami's lithe body and pin him to the rooftop, the perfect position for Kaiba to exact his revenge against his rival for his earlier behavior.

"It was an invitation, not an order," Yami clarified with a stretch that made his shirt ride that much higher up on his stomach. It made Yami look like he was arching back at the height of sexual pleasure and the accompanying moan that went with the stretch made it that much worse for Kaiba. "It's too hard to see you over there."

A question about why Yami wanted to see him was on the tip of Kaiba's tongue, but he didn't ask. Instead he found his feet disobeying his will and walking over to Yami, but he refrained from sitting yet. "Better?" Kaiba snidely asked, still chaffing under the request.

"Almost," Yami purred before he captured one of Kaiba's hands and gave a hard pull to bring the teen down to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't work as planned because of Kaiba's natural prowess and Yami tried not to pout as he refused to let go.

Having proved his point about his superior strength, Kaiba sat down next to Yami before pointedly looking at where their hands. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind," Yami commented with a laugh as he rolled onto his side to get a better look at Kaiba.

The graceful movement of muscles that he was privy to because of the raised shirt made Kaiba's mouth feel dry, but he tried not to stare. "And what exactly _did_ you have in mind?" Kaiba dared to ask, gesturing with their hands in the hopes that Yami would let go first.

"Oh, a few things," Yami purred as he laced their fingers together and marveled at how large Kaiba's hands were compared to his own. It would be so easy to use the force of moment to pull Kaiba onto him if he rolled over and used the leverage of their holding hands, but Yami resisted for now.

Puling his hand free from Yami's, Kaiba stared down at his rival and tried not to openly admire the sight of his rival from such a close perspective. "I'm only here for one thing," Kaiba told Yami, trying not to seem as affected as he was.

"I find that hard to believe," Yami said with a chuckle, his now free hand resting on his side and toying with the hem of his beater, exposing a little more skin to Kaiba's eyes.

"Believe whatever you want," Kaiba growled, forcing his eyes to stay focused on Yami's upper half.

"Seems like a dangerous thing to say," Yami commented with a wicked grin, leading Kaiba to assume a few things that he was better off not imagining,

"Your delusions have nothing to do with me," Kaiba replied, sounding particularly haughty.

"Are you sure about that?" Yami asked with a sly grin and a piercing gaze that made Kaiba wonder just how much his rival knew about his obsession.

Yami's answers were throwing Kaiba for a loop, so he decided that he was better off not commenting on the point at all. "Hn," seemed like the safest thing to say, so Kaiba settled for his traditionally arrogant response and hoped that it would be enough to get Yami to move on to another point.

Realizing that he might have pushed too far too fast, Yami decided to temporarily back away from his flirty attack. "Look, I need your help with something," Yami told Kaiba, confusing the brunette by the instant switch in demeanor.

"What's in it for me?"

Shocked that he hadn't been outright rejected, Yami couldn't hold back a grin as he countered, "What do you want?"

There were plenty of things that Kaiba wanted from Yami, but none of them were things he could ask for outright. He was hesitant to agree, but on the other hand, the situation had potential to work out to Kaiba's advantage. "Will you agree without conditions?" Kaiba asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Depends on what it is," Yami semi-agreed, not willing to fully commit until he had a better idea of what Kaiba was aiming for; he trusted his rival, but self-preservation instincts were hard to ignore.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to be helping with first," Kaiba countered, not willing to put his own proposition out there without hearing what he would be getting himself into first.

Reaching into his back pocket, Yami pulled out a folded sheet of paper and held it between his index and middle finger as he explained, "I need you to translate this for me."

"You're having me do your homework?" Kaiba scornfully asked, almost regretting having gotten his hopes up for it.

"As if I needed help with that," Yami arrogantly denied, knowing that Kaiba was fully aware of his abilities. "No, this is something more…personal in nature."

"And what makes you think that I can help?"

Grinning mischievously, Yami replied, "Because you're the only one who can."

Getting a bad feeling about what was being asked of him, Kaiba reached out to take the paper from Yami, but was denied by a quick flick of his rival's wrist that kept it away from him. "So what would you like in return?"

"I could use you for a…project that I'm currently working on," Kaiba cryptically said, knowing that there was no way that Yami could connect the dots with his response and yet still paranoid that his secret would be discovered all the same. Even though Kaiba knew he shouldn't ask, his need to see Yami like that was trumping common sense.

"Do I get to know what it is?" Yami asked, intrigued by the almost discomfort that Kaiba was showing.

"No," Kaiba refused, knowing that he could never reveal his secret side profession. He knew that Yami would probably easily agree to model for him, but the real trick was getting his rival to agree to do it in the nude—all without asking any questions.

Eyeing Kaiba critically, Yami wondered what Kaiba was trying to have him agree to. "Will I find out?" Yami finally asked, knowing that it was a subtle, but different question.

"No," Kaiba repeated, knowing that the chances of it happening were almost impossible.

Yami was still contemplating it when the bell rang for class change, disturbing him from his musings. Realizing that it was his only shot of finding out what had been said in the doujinshi, Yami shrugged and finally consented, "Okay," as he held out the paper for Kaiba to take.

Trying not to smirk in victory, Kaiba was distracted when Yami stood up and did a full body stretch that once revealed quite a bit of skin in the process. "Damn, that felt good," Yami groaned as he finished, leading to more perverse thoughts for Kaiba. "So when and where?"

Knowing that he still had work to finish up and had to prep his supplies back at the house, Kaiba calculated out when his driver would have to pick up Yami to get him at the house. "I'll have my driver pick you up at seven tonight," Kaiba finally decided. "Make sure you eat first and don't keep him waiting."

"Should I plan on spending the night?" Yami impishly teased with a sexy smirk that Kaiba tried to ignore.

Kaiba was annoyed with himself for automatically realizing that it was a Friday and that could be a very real possibility if he allowed it. "What would make you even think that was an option?" Kaiba countered, wondering if maybe Yami was actually making a guarded offer before dismissing it as ridiculous.

Taking note that it wasn't a, "No," Yami sauntered away and said, "I'll see you later then."

Allowing himself the privilege of watching the sway of Yami's tight ass, Kaiba opened the note only after he heard the door shut and he was left alone on the roof. What he saw floored him and Kaiba felt his stomach lurch even as his heart started to race. Written in neat print was a perfection transcription of the phrase Kaiba had made Blue Eyes say in the third volume of his _Millennium Masters _series and he wondered just how much Yami knew after all. There was only one way to find out and Kaiba had an ideal opportunity waiting for him once he got Yami in his home.

* * *

**A/N:** Things are starting to pick up now...

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Are you interested?" Kaiba countered, not willing to reveal anything until he knew where Yami stood on the matter._

The real question is: what is Kaiba propositioning?

Next update goes up on **Sunday, September 26th**. I'm a bit behind on review replies because I'm still trying to get on schedule with the new semester, so I apologize for the delay. I really do love hearing your thoughts and I'm working on getting back to you all! So please don't let it discourage you from leaving your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 06: Chiaroscuro

**Chapter 06: Chiaroscuro**

Yami could only shake his head at the ridiculous grandeur of Kaiba's mansion as he was led by Isono into an enormous studio space. The smell of acrylic paints lingered in the air and Yami found himself a bit disappointed at how empty the space was. There were no examples of Kaiba's work lying around, only a few empty canvases lined up on the side walls with an easel to hint at the true purpose of the space. What had caught his attention was the enormous bed in the center of the room and the single chair that was across from it. While he was staring at it, Isono startled him by propping up one of the easels and sketchbooks near the chair before disappearing without a word. Although it was tempting to see if there were any previous sketches in there, Yami couldn't rule out the possibility that Kaiba would know that he snooped, so he resisted the urge.

Finding it a bit warmer in the room than he expected, Yami started to take off his light coat when he suddenly felt Kaiba behind him. "Looks like you have the right idea," Kaiba murmured in a deep timber next to Yami's ear as he helped strip off the jacket and drop it to the floor.

Spinning around and looking up at Kaiba in wide eyed shock, Yami was unable to formulate a response at the sight of Kaiba in faded light blue jeans with a few holes in them, flecked with paint, and clinging tightly to him—all accentuated by a white beater that hugged his torso in all the right ways. It was the most casual that Yami had ever seen Kaiba and it was a good thing it was a rarity; he didn't think his brain or his hormones could handle such a sexy sight frequently without getting him into serious trouble.

Kaiba's ego appreciated the look he was getting, especially since he had been so concerned about Yami's reaction. He had started off with a button down shirt and a different pair of jeans, but Kaiba decided to do a little experiment to judge Yami's response and see just where exactly he stood on the issue. From the looks of things, Kaiba was getting a more than favorable response.

Thus, it was with a slight hint of nervousness that Kaiba stripped Yami of his shirt, dropping it unceremoniously to the ground near the coat. The suddenness of it made Yami exclaim, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Familiarizing myself with your musculature," Kaiba responded as he ran his hands along Yami's sides and told himself to focus on that actual task, rather than how glorious it felt to finally touch his rival in such a way.

"Why?" Yami asked, his voice sounding more breathless than he wanted.

"Because I want to draw you properly," Kaiba explained, although that was only half the truth. The reality of it was that he just needed an excuse to touch Yami and the feeling he got when he ran his hands along the curve of his rival's back made Kaiba wonder why he hadn't thought of this excuse sooner.

"Draw me?" Yami repeated, sounding completely confused and trying to force himself to focus on the question at hand rather than the hands that were causing him to question everything. "Why would you want to draw me?"

Unable to confess the real reason, Kaiba instead replied, "What difference does it make when you've already agreed?"

"I didn't know that I was agreeing be a nude model," Yami muttered, less concerned with the nudity and more concerned about the lack of anything to hide behind in the very probable event that he became aroused.

"Does that make a difference?" Kaiba coldly asked, his hands stilling on Yami's hips, accidentally caressing them with his thumbs despite his irritation.

It felt like a challenge and Yami certainly wasn't going to back away from it—especially not with the way that Kaiba was touching him. "Not really," Yami nonchalantly replied as he undid the first button of his jeans while looking up at Kaiba with a smirk. "So is it easier to do standing here or in bed?"

Kaiba continued lightly trailing his fingers along Yami's chest as his rival worked off his pants with a sexy sway of his hips before kicking them aside and standing rather proudly in the nude. Taking another moment to run his fingers over Yami's sides and down to the slope of his ass, Kaiba had to restrain himself at the way his rival inhaled deeply in response. Refusing to allow himself to linger suspiciously, Kaiba removed himself from the Yami's grasps and ordered, "Get on the bed."

Confused by the sudden switch and somewhat disappointed by the brevity of contact between them, Yami made up for it by playfully asking, "What position do you want me in?"

Holding back a flurry of images that were filled with all sorts of helpful suggestions, Kaiba thought for a moment as he walked over to his chair and considered what would actually be most useful for his upcoming story. "Lay down however you feel most comfortable," Kaiba instructed as he sat down and pulled out his sketching pencils.

Kaiba watched as Yami settled himself on the bed, pleased by his choice to face him, even if it meant there was a potential for awkward eye contact while he worked. Although Kaiba wanted nothing more than to take advantage of Yami on a very comfortable bed, his work ethic demanded that he use time on the limited opportunity instead. Once Yami was situated, Kaiba started to draw, sketching down the basic form lines for guide points as he occasionally glanced over the book to look at Yami for reference.

With nothing but the sound of a pencil working rapidly over paper to fill the silence, Yami recognized that he should have been incredibly bored, but he was fascinated with the opportunity to watch Kaiba so openly while he was so intensely focused. The fact that all of that attention was aimed at him only added to the experience, so Yami contented himself to observe Kaiba in his element. Kaiba's gaze was just as intense as if they were dueling and Yami willed his body not to respond in its usual way; there were no pants and high platform walls to hide his reaction should it get out of control. He regretted that he couldn't see Kaiba's hands working, knowing that it would probably be a beautiful sight.

Plus, it gave him time to reflect on why Kaiba chose this out of every possible option he could have picked to have Yami do in payment for the translation. A part of him was starting to wonder if maybe Enpei actually was Kaiba after all. It would make a lot of sense on a lot of different levels, but somehow Yami just didn't think it was possible for them to be one and the same person. If he could see the drawing when Kaiba was done, then Yami was pretty sure that he'd have his answer; Enpei had a truly distinctive style, after all.

"So do I get to see it when you're done?" Yami asked, his voice sounding too loud in the spacious and otherwise quiet room.

Yami shivered under the strength of Kaiba's glare, but still admired the fact he hadn't stopped sketching to answer, "No."

"I think as a model, I have a right to see it," Yami pointed out, somewhat disappointed when Kaiba looked away from him and back to the paper.

"What rights do you have?" Kaiba scoffed, although he was unable to resist a quick glance up to see what Yami's expression was.

Rather than answering that question, Yami posed one of his own, "When do I find out what that phrase is?"

"What makes you think I even know what it says?"

"Because you wouldn't have started to draw me if you didn't know," Yami replied, completely confident that it was true.

Annoyed by the correctness of his statement, Kaiba added a few more shading touches to Yami's hair before asking, "Why did you need me to translate it, anyway? You should know what it says."

"You know that I can't read it," Yami replied with a scowl. He hated admitting his shortcomings and that one was particularly galling.

"Which is total bullshit," Kaiba told him with a sneer, finding it ridiculous that Yami was choosing not remember that aspect of his past, as well as the rest of his memories.

"I'll probably remember when I get my memories back," Yami heatedly shot back, his pride bristling at the implications.

"Why are you so desperate to regain memories of the dead?" Kaiba asked, wondering if he would get a legitimate response for once. "What does it change if you remember a past that you can no longer live? A future that no longer exists?"

"Because it belongs to me," Yami argued, wishing he could find a way to make Kaiba understand.

Looking up from the sketch, Kaiba coldly countered, "No, it belongs in a museum."

The words were like a slap in the face and Yami glared at Kaiba, wondering if the teen was just antagonizing him for a reaction at this point. "No, they exist for me to find," Yami stubbornly continued to argue, not willing to concede his point.

"And what exactly are you hoping to find?"

"Who I used to be," Yami answered without hesitation. "Who I should have been."

"Isn't who you are now more relevant?" Kaiba countered, staring at Yami seriously. "Isn't it more worthwhile to try and become the person you could be?"

Yami opened his mouth to answer and then paused, stunned into silence at the strength of Kaiba's arguments. "Of course, that's important, too," Yami agreed, "but I still need to—"

"No, you need to learn to accept what you have and move beyond it," Kaiba interrupted him, having temporarily stopped drawing in order to focus his attention on attempting to talk some sense into Yami. "Stop trying to live in a past that was buried in the sands three thousand years ago."

"It's all I have left," Yami fiercely explained.

"Oh? And what of your precious little aibou and your circle of friends?" Kaiba facetiously questioned, his mocking tone antagonizing Yami further. He didn't dare add his own name to that list, even though Kaiba felt he had a place on it.

Yami was starting to get frustrated by the conversation as he emphatically protested, "That's different!"

"How? How is this any different?" Kaiba demanded, his voice rising slightly in his agitation. "Even right now, this will be a memory tomorrow. You're making a past for yourself every minute you're alive, so why can't you just accept that and move beyond this ridiculous need to—"

"It's not ridiculous!" Yami nearly yelled as he sat up, starting to lose control of his temper.

"Then tell me what's so important for you to find that you're wasting the present in favor of an ancient history," Kaiba challenged with a sneer, biting back an order for Yami to lay down again.

"I want to know about us," Yami shot back, his face immediately heating in a blush.

Leaning back in his chair as he looked at Yami over the easel, Kaiba smirked as he said, "And there it is."

"I meant about what happened between us back then," Yami clarified, although that hardly made it sound any better—especially since his blush gave him away.

"And again I'll ask: wouldn't you be more interested to find out what could happen between us now?" Kaiba challenged, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his own mouth. He normally tried to be so guarded and controlled on the issue, but the raw emotions of it all was starting to extract things from him that he'd rather keep buried safely away.

"Are you offering?" Yami asked, sounding far more confident than he felt.

"Are you interested?" Kaiba countered, not willing to reveal anything until he knew where Yami stood on the matter.

"Do you expect me to do something about it when you're all the way over there?" Yami asked with a sensuous rumble in his voice that had Kaiba on his feet and walking closer before his mind could even register a protest.

Kaiba drew near to the bed and felt confidence building when he saw that Yami was already starting to grow hard at the promise of something about to begin. "And what do you intend to do about it now?" Kaiba questioned, the heat starting to surge within him in response to Yami's fiery gaze.

"Come here and I'll show you," Yami promised with a wicked smile before he pulled Kaiba down onto the bed with him.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm such a cocktease for stopping it there, I know. So next chapter is the lemon~.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_You don't sound so sure," Yami commented with a hum of interest before capturing Kaiba's lips in a languid kiss. "Besides, how can you accurately depict it if you've never felt it yourself?"_

It's the one you've all been waiting for, so hopefully you can hold out for one week more.

Update goes up on **Sunday, October 3rd**, and this fic will truly earn its **M rating** then. A special thanks to all of you for your fantastic reviews! I can't believe I'm already over 100 this quickly! I really do have the best readers, thanks for spoiling me with your comments and thoughts!


	7. Chapter 07: Encaustic

**A/N: **The fic earns its **M rating** in this chapter, folks. **Explicit and lengthy lemon **ahead, straight from the start.

* * *

**Chapter 07: Encaustic**

Kaiba could hardly believe what was happening when Yami's lips found his for the first time. There was no hesitation, just pure need. It distracted him from his shirt being thrown off, but Kaiba gasped when he felt Yami's hands trailing against his bare skin. To draw it was one thing; to experience it was a completely different matter entirely.

He was so overwhelmed that Kaiba didn't have the opportunity to resist when Yami climbed on top of him with a smirk. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this," Yami moaned as he started kissing Kaiba once more, his hands wandering along the pale expanse of skin that he had fantasized about so often. "No damn clue…"

The way Yami was rocking his hips in a mockery of what they could be doing was starting to drive Kaiba crazy and his hands found purchase on the ass he had restrained himself from earlier. He wanted out of his pants, but Yami wasn't willing to break contact as he continued moving and kissing his way along Kaiba's body. Kaiba knew that he could easily overpower the smaller teen, but he was reluctant to do so when he was receiving such attention. It felt better than he knew how to draw and Kaiba felt his every nerve becoming attuned to Yami and what he was doing.

Yami was just pleased that Kaiba was being so compliant, even if he knew better than to trust it. Deciding to enjoy it while it lasted, Yami explored every part of Kaiba's body that he could reach, loving the taste and feel of it all. He stripped Kaiba of his pants with a little assistance and Yami took a moment to appreciate the sight of his rival spread so beautifully before him. When he saw a small mole near Kaiba's hip that had been hidden by his pants, Yami leaned forward and kissed it with a grin. "So tell me truthfully," Yami spoke against the mark as he continued languishing attention on it, "are you Enpei Kenzai?"

"What makes you ask that?" Kaiba asked through a groan when Yami lightly teethed it before suckling gently and making him shiver.

The fact that Kaiba had responded with that question rather than one of who he was referring to was a pretty good indication that he was getting closer to the truth. "It either has to be you or an ex-lover," Yami rationalized, as he kissed the mark once more, "because their Blue Eyes has a mark in this exact same place and that's too much of a coincidence to be anything other than concrete knowledge. Well, either that or Mokuba has a _really_ strange hobby."

Lightly slapping Yami's ass without thought, Kaiba threatened, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again about my brother."

"I might have to if it means you'll do that again," Yami teases as he wiggled his ass temptingly.

Letting the comment slide, Kaiba asked, "How in the hell did you find out about Enpei?"

"Anzu," Yami answered with a broad grin at Kaiba's disgusted look. "She's a bit of a yaoi otaku and found a copy of volume one in the Ikebukuro Mandarake that she showed me."

"I should have known," Kaiba muttered, somehow not all that surprised to find that out about the girl, even if it was a bit weird to know that she was reading his work.

"Why do you think she wants all of us to be such _good_ friends?" Yami joked, quite confident from her giggles that she had already decided on which members of the Yuugi-tachi would be the perfect partners for each other.

"I don't want to think about it," Kaiba refused, pushing it from his mind. "How long ago was this?"

"I found out a few days ago," Yami said with a shrug before resuming his explorations. "I was _very_ curious about the third volume."

"So I gathered," Kaiba dryly replied, knowing that the quote Yami wanted him to translate was from that volume.

"It seems like you have some jealousy issues with my other dragons," Yami teased, unable to resist.

Holding back a sigh, Kaiba complained, "Can we talk about this when we're not naked?"

Laughing as he lightly ran his fingers along Kaiba's cock, Yami commented, "And it seems like you weren't being as overly generous as I thought…"

"Why change perfection?" Kaiba arrogantly questioned, earning him a pinch from Yami that had him growling a warning.

"The real question is how did you know what I looked like?" Yami continued, hoping that he would get an answer.

Rather than telling the truth and saying it was from ancient memory, Kaiba blustered, "What difference does it make?"

"It doesn't," Yami conceded with a shrug, "but I was just curious."

Deciding that he had enough of questions, Kaiba flipped their positions effortlessly, earning him a noise of protest from Yami, who was less than pleased to suddenly find himself in the bottom position. "I was perfectly happy with how it was," Yami complained, tensing his wrists to see how much pressure Kaiba was using to keep him in place.

"My turn," Kaiba growled next to Yami's ear, sending a shiver through him as his cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come and at the memory of Blue Eyes in the doujinshi.

Yami could only gasp as Kaiba repaid him in kind, using his lips and fingers to discover the details his mind had been forced to fill in for him. He could hardly believe that what he was being allowed to do was in reality and not a dream, so Kaiba took his time and appreciated every possible angle of Yami. It made him wish that he could capture the moans and sighs onto paper until he realized that some things just weren't meant for sharing; he would be happy to keep that to himself.

Yami was lulled into complacency by Kaiba's pace, but he did notice the sound of something opening. Before he could ask what the noise was, Kaiba had slick fingers circling his entrance that gave Yami all the answer he needed. Pleased when Yami's only reaction was to spread his legs wider, Kaiba watched intently as his first finger slid into Yami with minimal resistance. He looked up at Yami to gauge his reaction before he started moving slowly inside of him, loving the tight feeling.

Adding a second finger and later a third, Kaiba slowly worked Yami into readiness, feeling an ache burn within him to claim Yami as he had so often dreamed about doing. He was eager to be inside of his rival, to known him more intimately than any previous person, but Kaiba also wasn't willing to rush it. He had done plenty of research for his doujinshi to know what care needed to be taken and so Kaiba tried to calm himself.

Yami was writhing beneath Kaiba's skilled fingers, cursing and pleading for him to speed things up a bit, but to no avail. "Stop looking at me like I'm a damn science experiment," Yami snapped in irritation, desperate to move on to better things.

"It's not science I'm interested in," Kaiba absentmindedly commented, distracted as he had become from watching the way Yami's body opened for him and trying to remember the details for later.

"Come on, you can draw me later," Yami tried, hoping that would help him make progress.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Kaiba warned before tentatively running his tongue along Yami's member, tasting him for the first time.

"Fine, whatever," Yami impatiently agreed as he arched his back with a groan, his toes curling around the sheets when Kaiba repeated the action.

Encouraged by the reaction, Kaiba went even further and took Yami into his mouth, attempting to put his research into practice. He regretted not being able to see Yami's reaction from his vantage point, especially if his verbal cries were anything to go off of with how he was starting to writhe. Once Kaiba established his rhythm, he curled his fingers within Yami and the former pharaoh shouted an obscenity as his hips jerked in response. It made Kaiba gag and he eased off of Yami with a cough, annoyed with himself for not having a better reflex.

Yami apologized through a whimper, but Kaiba ignored it as he withdrew his fingers and readied more lube for his erection. The action was misinterpreted and Yami grit his teeth against his pride and pleaded, "Please don't stop because of that."

Smirking at Yami and noticing how it made his cock twitch, Kaiba arrogantly countered, "I'd rather move on to more pleasurable things. Unless you have a complaint?"

Wordlessly shaking his head and spreading his legs a little further apart, Yami was practically squirming on the bed. He felt so close to the edge of release and he needed more, but language was failing him as he waited.

Taking a deep breath and readying himself, Kaiba slowly pushed into Yami, stopping when he heard a sharp gasp of pain and felt fingers digging painfully into his skin. Kaiba apologized breathlessly and waited for a cue before resuming his movements, somewhat frustrated with the pace of real life compared to his drawn one. He was used to Blue Eyes just pushing his way in and fucking the Black Magician to the heights of pleasure instead of this painstakingly slow process.

Yami was frustrated as well, wishing he could get his body to cooperate and want it as much as his mind did. He knew in truth it probably wasn't taking nearly as long as it felt it was, but he was impatient for so much more than what he was currently receiving. There was no way that the current feelings would make him moan and make the expressions that the Black Magician was so prone to making and Yami was starting to wonder if maybe he had unrealistic expectations due to the doujinshi.

The thought persisted until his body relaxed enough to let Kaiba start to move properly and slowly but surely, Yami started to become more vocal as the pleasure started to spread throughout him. It pleased Kaiba to see Yami starting to get it into it, because from his end of things, it was amazing. The tight warmth, the slick glide of skin, the beautiful undulations of Yami underneath him, it was all divine. It made him wonder if he would ever be a good enough artist to capture such exquisite expressions as the ones that Yami was making, but the thought of such a thing didn't linger for longer. Kaiba was losing himself to Yami, losing himself in Yami, becoming completely captivated by him as he sank deeper into his rival. To finally be granted the one thing he had been longing for and thought that no amount of trying would ever earn him was divine and Kaiba didn't question his luck for a second. Instead, he took full advantage of the moment and told himself that there would be more chances for opportunities if he focused himself and made it as good for Yami as it was for him.

As they established their rhythm, Yami impishly asked, "So should I call you Blue Eyes?"

"Do it and I stop," Kaiba threatened, although he wasn't entirely sure that he could do so.

"How about Enpei-sensei?" Yami teased, his laughter stopping abruptly when Kaiba thrust hard enough to make him cry out in lust as he held on tighter.

"Not this time," Kaiba said, intriguing Yami with the possibilities of what circumstances that might be okay for later.

"Should I call you Seto, then?" Yami purred, the name making Kaiba shudder and push in as deep as he could go. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Kaiba moaned, wanting to hear his name shouted at the heights of ecstasy and babbled in sexual incoherency. He wanted it to be the only word Yami was capable of remembering by the time they were through tonight and Kaiba wasn't going to stop until that was a reality.

Yami started to stroke any part of Kaiba he could reach, earning him his name gasped in return. It made him promise, "One day I'll have you say my real name."

"Yami _is_ your real name," Kaiba argued, thrusting hard with his emphasis, as if that alone could drive such stupid thoughts out of Yami's mind.

"Why do you take it so personally?" Yami asked, although it took a concentrated effort to do so.

"Do you really think now is the best time for this?" Kaiba asked, wishing that Yami would either shut up or start saying something more useful.

Looking up at Kaiba was pleading eyes, Yami requested, "Answer my question," and it made the brunette curse his weakness against scarlet.

"Because it's your name for the present me," Kaiba begrudgingly explained, his pace picking up in his annoyance. "It's not something shared with that bastard priest, it's a name only I—"

Kaiba didn't get any further in his explanation before Yami was kissing him senseless, making him lose track of his previous thought. It just didn't seem that important whenever he had Yami's tongue to contend with, when Kaiba had his rival's cock in his hands that he could stroke and make him completely unravel underneath him. Remembering that, Kaiba began to use that to his advantage, making Yami throw his head back with a loud moan as his body arched so beautifully that it kind of made the brunette regret not being able to draw it in that present moment.

Everything became noise and movement after that; there were no further thoughts, just sensations that resulted in more sound. It never occurred to Yami to modulate his volume in the event someone else was in the house, but it was a moot point since Kaiba had taken care of that in advance; he was always one to plan ahead, even if it was for the most farfetched outcome. Everything became Kaiba for Yami, his every sense overwhelmed by his rival.

Yami could tell he was nearing his end and he breathlessly demanded, "Tell me what he said."

The thought was lost in sensations, putting Kaiba past the point of denial as he murmured the phrase in ancient Egyptian that Yami was so desperate to know. Yami's body instinctually reacted to the words, a returned phrase just on the tip of his tongue that disappeared into a frustrated moan.

Kaiba loved the way that Yami's body reacted to the sentence and it was almost enough to make him want to continue speaking in the language that he so often rejected. When Yami pleaded with him for the translation, Kaiba leaned forward and whispered, "_He will only ever be mine_," before languidly kissing him to hide the blush on his cheeks that he hoped hid behind the flush of exertion.

It was too much and Yami came hard with, "Seto," disappearing into a long moan as the tension finally left his body. "Only yours, yes…"

The sight of his rival cumming almost made Kaiba stop to observe, but his own body was on autopilot and wouldn't let him slow. Letting go of Yami's member in favor of his slender hips, Kaiba focused on thrusting in order to reach his own completion. He loved how Yami's body was still responding to him despite his release and Kaiba wondered if the novelty of it would ever wear off for him.

When he finally came, Kaiba pulled out and relaxed against Yami, completely boneless from the relief of having finally satiated a desire that had been burning him almost since the day they had first met. He didn't reject Yami's embrace and instead just remained as he was, somewhat disappointed that there weren't two miniature Blue Eyes White Dragons flying around to come over and interact with them. Only then did it dawn on him that having finally got to achieve his ultimate goal might affect his art.

Yami could feel Kaiba tense up under him and it was enough to make him ask, "What?"

"I was just wondering if this meant I would have to quit drawing that," Kaiba mumbled, feeling like an idiot for even saying it out loud. Although there was something a little freeing about having someone know about his alternative career—even if that person _was_ one of the main characters in the series.

"Why would you have to do that?" Yami asked, genuinely confused and not entirely sure that it was just the sex's fault. "I wouldn't want you to stop _Millennium Masters_."

"Really?" Kaiba questioned, surprised by the response. He had figured that Yami's awareness of the project would probably cause a problem down the line, but there just hadn't been enough time to consider all the possibilities.

Grinning even though Kaiba couldn't see it, Yami answered, "Yeah, because I really want to know what happens next—especially since you'll have some new inspirations for story lines."

The response was surprising and Kaiba looked up at Yami as he asked, "Are you volunteering? Even though you know other people will be reading it?"

"Sure, although I might encourage a change or two along the way," Yami replied as his fingers drifted down toward the cleft of Kaiba's ass and squeezed it appreciatively.

It took a moment for the movement to translate in correspondence to the thought, but it finally clicked and caused Kaiba to protest, "Blue Eyes is _not_ bottoming."

"What about you?" Yami murmured as he nipped at Kaiba's ear and let his fingers drift between those tempting cheeks.

"I—I'm not—no," Kaiba stuttered as Yami's fingers lightly pressed against his hole without breaching it.

"You don't sound so sure," Yami commented with a hum of interest before capturing Kaiba's lips in a languid kiss. "Besides, how can you accurately depict it if you've never felt it yourself?"

Kaiba had to battle against his natural competitive edge that was quick to lash out and prove otherwise, which would only get him into trouble. "That's not going to work on me," Kaiba growled, subtly trying to edge away from Yami's wandering fingers.

"I've got other ideas," Yami said with a smirk that made Kaiba's heart beat just that much faster.

"So do I," Kaiba countered, starting off with a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of my chattier lemons, but I suppose it only makes sense given how these two are constantly dueling with their words.

I know it's going to come as quite a surprise, but the next chapter is actually the epilogue. This was never meant to be a long fic; it was always eight chapters. I suspect that there will be sequels, because I really adore this version of the characters; light-hearted banter is just such a nice change of pace.

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

"_You call that good behavior?" Kaiba scoffed as he straddled himself more comfortably over Yami._

The next chapter will be posted on **Sunday, October 10th** and it's by far my favorite of the fic. We're all in for a good time, so don't forget to check it out and see what lemon flavored fun the boys get themselves into next!


	8. Epilogue: Balance

**A/N:** There's a **little lemon** here, so you've been warned.

As **this is the epilogue**, it actually takes place **several months after Chapter 07**.

Also, there are **posting** **schedule updates** at the end.

* * *

**Epilogue: Balance**

"You _so_ owe me dinner for this," Yami growled as he tried to subtly stretch in his current position.

"Quit your bitching and stop moving," Kaiba ordered, too focused on his sketch to pay any mind to Yami's griping.

"You know, this isn't exactly comfortable," Yami complained, his legs starting to feel the burn from being on his knees for too long, face first on the bed, with his hands handcuffed behind his back and his ass up in the air.

"You wouldn't be complaining if I was behind you," Kaiba pointed out, sounding bored as he worked on detailing the handcuffs in his drawing for the cover of volume six of _Millennium Masters_.

"Then come distract me," Yami tried to entice him, shaking his ass a little, hoping that he could annoy Kaiba enough to get him to come over and give him a thorough reprimand that would have him begging for more.

Looking up in exasperation, Kaiba warned, "Move again, and I'll leave you like that."

Sighing in defeat, Yami continued to mutter, "You're no fun in artist mode."

Although Kaiba secretly found Yami's pouting to be adorable, it still wore on his nerves when he was working. "Oh please, you think I'm sexy as hell whenever I'm drawing," Kaiba said dismissively, loving that he could pop holes in Yami's argument so easily. "If I was wearing my glasses, you could come without me even touching you."

"You're touching me on the page, it counts!" Yami argued, although even he had to admit it was weak. "Besides, you're sexy no matter what you're doing, so get over here and be sexy, yeah?"

"By your logic, I'm just as sexy when I'm ignoring you," Kaiba pointed out, sketching Yami's ass with a smug smirk just because he could.

"Damn it," Yami groaned in complete misery as he nuzzled the pillow under his face since it was the only thing he had access to. "And stop laughing at me!"

"Then stop talking, problem solved," Kaiba countered, still snickering at Yami's dilemma.

"Why did I have to fall in love with such a bastard?" Yami bemoaned, but there was still a hint of a smile on his face. The past few months had been nothing short of wonderful and Yami thoroughly enjoyed their relationship, even if they still had a tendency to clash over certain things as rivals always do.

"Because you're a closet masochist," Kaiba answered easily, never even looking up to see the reaction he knew he'd receive.

"Only because you won't let me be a sadist," Yami shot back, glaring half-heartedly at his lover.

"Yes, I love you enough to deny you what you want for what you need, now shut the fuck up or I'm sending you home," Kaiba warned, for what was probably the fourteenth time that session alone.

Wracking his mind for a better tactic, Yami tried, "Wouldn't it be easier to come over here and shut me up?"

"Nice try, but it's not going to work," Kaiba told him, even though his cock perked up considerably at the offer.

"Enpei-sensei," Yami moaned, just going down his mental list in the hopes that _something_ would trigger Kaiba's need and get him away from his work.

"I swear, the next picture, I'm putting a gag in your mouth," Kaiba threatened, knowing that Yami was probably contemplating the merits.

Making a dissatisfied noise, Yami tried to make himself as comfortable as he could given how long he had been maintain the same position. He tried to remind himself that the end results were always worth it, but Yami was growing tired and irritable; being erect and neglected for so long did little to help improve his mood.

It was only after Yami fell silent that Kaiba started to feel sort of bad, knowing he was being unfair to his lover. Yami was unfailingly patient when it came to the drawing sessions and Kaiba was prone to take advantage of it. He logically knew he should give Yami breaks, but whenever he started drawing in earnest, it was so hard to stop for trivial things like stretching. Besides, it was too hard to get Yami back into the exact position, so it was better just to leave him as he was and deal with the complaints.

Although, Yami had been complaining more this session than any other, so it made Kaiba finally look up at him and study him beyond the intent of sketching. He could see the way that Yami was subtly flexing his fingers to keep feeling in them, the shaking of his upper thighs from staying in such an awkward position for so long, the tensing in his neck from the unaccustomed pressure on his head from such an angle. Finally taking pity on his boyfriend, Kaiba set his sketchbook aside and got up to approach Yami on the bed.

Yami tried not to get his hopes up about Kaiba finally coming over to him. After all, it was probably just to make an adjustment to his position since he had been fidgeting too much earlier and Yami didn't want to think of what crazy configuration Kaiba would have for him as punishment.

Flinching at Kaiba's touch, Yami held his breath when he felt those strong hands travel downward along his back. Kaiba felt the action and all of the residual tension in Yami from the stress of maintaining his position for so long on top of his arousal and there was a small twinge of regret for making his boyfriend stay that way. Yami didn't know whether to relax into the touch or tense up further from anticipation of what was coming next, so he waited as still as he could.

Kaiba continued exploring the areas affected most by his prolonged drawing session and he could feel the trembling of Yami's upper thighs under his fingers. He was sure that it was only sheer stubbornness that prevented Yami from collapsing earlier and Kaiba decided that a reward for good behavior was in order before they moved on to other things.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key, Kaiba used it to undo the handcuffs that had been restraining Yami for so long. He could see the pale discoloration in Yami's fingers from the lack of proper circulation and Kaiba wordlessly helped guide his boyfriend down to lie down on the bed. As much as Kaiba wanted to take advantage of the position he had been studying for almost two hours, Yami's comfort came first now that drawing was done for the moment.

Groaning his thanks as he stretched like a cat before settling down fully, Yami made himself comfortable while waiting for Kaiba's next move. He hadn't expected to feel Kaiba's hands to start gently massaging his neck, causing Yami to melt into the bed with a contented sigh. "Reward for good behavior?" Yami mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Kaiba working out the tension of his muscles.

"You call that good behavior?" Kaiba scoffed as he straddled himself more comfortably over Yami.

"Come on, I stayed like that for like two hours," Yami complained, although the will to do so was fading fast as Kaiba's fingers continued to move.

"You're exaggerating," Kaiba told him, even as he checked his watch to verify the time he had been working. "It was only an hour and forty-seven minutes."

"Okay, so I'm off by a few minutes—"

"By thirteen minutes," Kaiba corrected, unable to resist.

"Fine, by thirteen minutes and ten point four seconds," Yami facetiously agreed, making up the latter number, "but the point is, that's a long time to stay in one position with no breaks."

Leaning forward and kissing the nape of Yami's neck, Kaiba murmured, "I know, I'm sorry," as he moved down to massage his shoulders next.

Grumbling indistinctly into the covers despite being pleased with the unusual apology, Yami relaxed completely under Kaiba's skillful fingers that were more than making up for the strain his earlier actions had caused. It was rare for Kaiba to give him a full body massage after a session, but Yami adored them, even if he suspected half the time it was an attempt to refamiliarize himself with certain aspects of his muscular structure.

Kaiba took his time, working his way down one of Yami's arms and then down the other before returning to focus on his back. It was methodical and systematic, but damned if it didn't feel amazing to Yami. He was torn between being turned on by it and relaxed almost to the point of sleep all at the same time. "I love your hands," Yami mumbled as he luxuriated under Kaiba's touch, trying to focus on staying awake. "It's totally worth it…"

"And here I thought that's what the sex was for," Kaiba quipped, only half meaning it.

"That, too," Yami agreed as he snuggled deeper into the covers while Kaiba worked out the kinks in his lower back. He instinctually started to tense up when Kaiba's hands skimmed over his ass, but Yami quickly relaxed once more when the fingers started to work on his upper thighs instead.

Knowing that Yami's thighs were probably one of the worst affected areas from the long session, Kaiba took his time on each one as he thoroughly worked out the soreness in them before proceeding down to his calves.

"Not that I'm complaining," Yami prefaced his comment, "but you probably should have done this afterward, because now I _really _don't want to move."

"That'll change," Kaiba predicted, knowing that he could coax Yami's body into responding to him. Proving his point, Kaiba let his hand trail back up to fondle Yami's ass, smirking when his hips moved instinctually in response. "See?"

Yami was about to respond when he felt the reassuring weight of Kaiba disappear from the bed. Even though it took a concentrated effort, Yami rolled onto his side for a better look, loving the sight of Kaiba stripping out of his clothes. "I'm sure you'll endeavor to do your best to prove your point," Yami told Kaiba with a smirk.

"You know it," Kaiba confirmed with a beautiful arrogance as he gently nudged Yami onto his back and once again straddled himself over his lover. "Somehow I doubt you'll have any complaints about it."

"You mean other than the two hour wait?" Yami teased as he ran his hands up Kaiba's thighs and enjoyed the view.

"_Didn't you promise to wait for me forever_?" Kaiba asked in the shared ancient language he had come to accept, leaning forward and narrowing the distance between them. "_What's another two hours_?"

Reaching up and running his fingers through Kaiba's hair, Yami used it to pull him even closer as he commented, "Mm, I love it when you do that." He had reached the point where he could understand the gist of what was being said, but Yami still refrained from speaking what fragments of phrases he could remember from the past and from Kaiba. It was still occasionally frustrating, but it was easy enough for Yami to distract himself by how sexy it made Kaiba sound.

They shared a slow kiss, one that Yami thoroughly enjoyed as he melted further into the luxurious sheets. Kaiba could sense the lingering lethargy from his earlier massage, so he took his time in coaxing Yami's into compliance. It took longer than usual, but Yami was practically mewling with need by the time Kaiba had finished preparing him before entering.

The pace started out slow, but eventually their rhythm began to build as they chased the sensations. It felt like a timeless moment for Yami as they moved as one, their movements perfectly synced with each other. He almost wished that it was harder and faster, that instant fulfillment after being denied so long, but there was something exquisite about it being drawn out for so long. It was almost a relief to cum, even if it left Yami completely spent. Kaiba was quick to finish afterward, having been tortured himself by looking at Yami for so long without touching.

When Kaiba pulled out, he noticed the way that the sheets had bunched above Yami's head and studied it for a moment. Between Yami grasping at the sheet and him resting his hands there for leverage, it left creases in the sheets that had their own form of beauty to them. Yami tilted his head back to try and see what Kaiba was staring at so intently, but he failed to understand. "What are you looking at?"

As tempting as it was to go grab his sketchbook and do a quick study, Kaiba just wasn't inclined to do anything other than lie down next to Yami. "The pattern in the sheets," Kaiba answered with a shrug, knowing that he could remember it perfectly if he decided to draw it later.

Smirking a bit as Kaiba curled up next to him, Yami teased, "So does this mean that they're actually going to do it on a bed instead of a dungeon floor?"

"They've never been on a dungeon floor," Kaiba testily corrected him, although it really was a minor difference in location rather than construction.

"Yet," Yami added, laughing when he earned a poke for his efforts. "I bet the Black Magician would have an awesome magical bed, too."

Kaiba's mind immediately started turning the idea over in his mind, trying to visualize the ways that could work in a future installment. It had potential, especially depending on how to depict the various spells; he always enjoyed doodling the abstract designs to pass the time. "That could work, actually," Kaiba agreed, shocking Yami at his immediate acceptance of the idea.

"It'd be even better if it meant the Black Magician got to be seme for once," Yami suggested, wondering if he'd ever be able to convince Kaiba to try it. "After all, he's the one who knows all the spells to bind his tricky little dragon."

"He will do no such thing," Kaiba immediately refused, twitching when he felt Yami's hand start to wander lower on his body.

"But he _could_," Yami pointed out, lazily fondling Kaiba's ass. "So could I for that matter…"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try," Kaiba challenged out of habit, immediately regretting it.

"Give me an hour to recover and I'll be more than happy to show you," Yami promised with a smirk.

Harrumphing against Yami's shoulder and earning a laugh, Kaiba muttered, "I'll bet," even as he felt a flutter of anticipation run through him.

Yami didn't say anything to that, he just kissed Kaiba's temple and enjoyed holding him as they recovered together.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, FFnet seemed to be having some issues when it came to logging in yesterday. As a result, my review replies are also delayed, however, I expect to answer them within the next few days. I know I'm woefully behind again, but I'm trying to get better about it!

Hopefully one day I'll be able to return to this Drawn Together pairing, but for now, this is it. I enjoy the banter between these boys a little too much, so a sequel is highly likely, but Entangled's _Lost & Found_ is my current priority.

I really appreciate all of the support you guys have shown me throughout this fic! It's been awhile since I've done a comedy, so it's been great to get such wonderful feedback from you all.

**UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

There will be **no update on Sunday, October 17th**. I'm taking a **one week break** between this and the start of the new Entangled story since I have a lot of things going on then.

So starting on **Sunday, October 24th**, I will begin **Entangled Series 11: Lost & Found**. It's going to be a long one, so I hope that I see all of you again!


End file.
